Kae Quel Droma
Quotes "How can you hope to save the galaxy from the Sith if you haven't truly looked at and conquered the darkness in your own heart?" -Kae Quel Droma- "Two things need to be said about that man. One is his faith in the force, the other is what that faith will lead him to do. Soon as you realize that you will realize that for Kae the possibilities are endless."-Captain Jared Elingson, Republic Navy and personal friend From Humble Begginings Kae Quel Droma was born Kyle Wesson to Mark and Julia Wesson of Dantooine. Though he would never know his real name until later on in his life. Since at birth he was heard calling out through the force and a nearby Jedi scholar and archeaologist heard his cry and soon found him. Sensing that the boy had potential the Jedi, Quel'it Voss convinced his parents to part with him and to allow for him to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. However due to then Knight Voss's station as Archivist and one of many Jedi Historians Kae spent the first nine years of his training amidst the outer rim worlds assisting his master in his duties and studying and learning whatever teachings his Master instilled. Quel'it Voss had done as he had done with his previous Padawans and let himself grow attached to Kae this attachment would reach a fever pitch when Knight Voss was recalled to Coruscant. And his fear would drive Kae to adopt a secret identity to hide the truth from the Jedi Order. Darkness Beckons When arriving on Coruscant Kae was hoping of beginning his journey as a member of the Jedi Order instead he was greeted to his Master, stating too members of the council and the order that Kae was a liberated slave and indebted servant to Master Voss. And that it would be sometime before the boy would be able to work off his debt. In confidence Master Voss began teaching Kae to mask his presence to those around him and training him in the ways of the [Sentinel|Jedi Sentinel. Kae soon found himself believing that his Master had done the right thing by hiding his true identity and soon had succumb to the one faux paux that every Jedi must avoid, he became attached to his master and saw the elder jedi as a father figure. Overtime his attachment for his Master eroded Kae's better judgement and when Kae had reached the age of eighteen his rebellious nature coupled with his attachment to his master drove Kae down a dark path. He openly quarelled with his Master and during a training exercise that quarrel turned into full blown rage as he struck down Master Voss with a lighsaber and fled into the streets of Coruscant fearing he had done the worst. It was upon this occasion that he found himself gripped by pure insanity and filled with the darkside, Kae unleashed it upon his fellow vagabonds of the streets striking down even an elderly beggar whose only crime was begging for money along a strip of concourse that Kae had claimed. The depths to which his madness had descended knew no-bounds and with each passing day it grew worse and worse. Until one day he happened upon a young woman in the streets who out of the kindness of her heart took Kae into her modest home not for pity. But for the fact that she had once been where Kae was sitting. This act of kindness touched Kae's soul in a way that nobody else had been able too. Kae started to reflect upon the things he had done, first of the early act's of despeiration, then the acts of cruelty and finally those of his fully enveloped insanity. Kae spent many a day with his gracious host helping those a few weeks ago he had harmed and in the days that followed the acts of charity helped Kae to heal and soothe the darkness in his heart. His studies were expanded and he learned to mend and set broken bones and basic first aid. As the first month drew to a close his hardwork was rewarded he was given the name of his saviour, Kyra Wyss. When she inquired of Kae he only had one name to give that of the name his master had given him Kae. Over a few months as Kae came to know more about his host and her about him. Kyra realised what Kae had run from, she set upon the task of giving him more of an identity than what his Master had furnished him with. She would go to the library each day and seek books written about the history of the republic. In these books were mention of great 'Jedi' General's and diplomats who at times of great crisis would arise to defend the republic from external and internal threats the more she read. The more she narrowed down on a set of archives of Exar Kun's war, and the stories of a great Jedi who fell and sided with Kun's rebellion. The Jedi was Cay Qel Droma beyond his fall after that nothing was mentioned so she enquired with the librarian if there was anything further on this figure. Sure enough a journal of a smuggler who more then once mentioned the great jedi. She borrowed the journal and in it she found the smuggler tell the tale of how his actions lead to the redemption of this 'lost' Jedi on the ice world of Ilum. Kyra had found what she was looking for. She returned to Kae, she soon found him in the lower city volunteering as she had instructed him to do at that parts infirmiry treating the victims of his and others malice. When she approached him she found him tending to a young girl who had been beaten by a street gang for not paying their imaginary toll. Kae was troubled she could see his mind slipping to thoughts of retribution as he saw too tending to the gashes that the gang cut out of the girls flesh for her 'insolence'. Kae was calmed somewhat when he sensed Kyra's presence, though those thoughts still circled his mind she had something to tell him as well of give him. With a smile upon her face she handed him the certificate signifying one Kae Quel Droma as a citizen of the republic. Kae did not know how to react to her gift. He accepted it, thanked her and returned to his duties. A Glimpse of Hope Weeks became months, and months turned into years Kae had resided with Kyra as she continued to tend to the poor of the streets. Kae found himself slowly opening up to her and revealing the truth of his past. The more she learned of him the more she found herself falling for the 'rogue' she had rescued from the gutter. Kae soon found himself feeling the same so Kae proposed but not having any money to support her. He had planned to serve in the republic navy to earn enough to do so. And so on the morning after their nuptial. Kae left to seek his fortune amongst the Stars. But as fate and the Force would have it that would be the last he ever saw of his love. For as Kae entered the Navy a cloud was brewing in the outer reaches of the galaxy one that sought to ripe the galaxy apart. That cloud had a name that name was Mandalore as the hordes of Mandalorian clans poured into Republic space in an attempt to supplant the Republic and all it stood for. Kae Quel Droma or the alias he had provided Navy recruiters that of Targen Voss had just recieved his commision as Ensign and his first posting aborad the RNV Light of Ithor when news came of the Fall of Iridonia?. He was amidst the Flotilla that the Republic was sending to take back the world. After two weeks of bitter fighting the flotilla was finally able to break through the Mandalorian Blockade and land troops to retake the planet due in a small part to Kae's grasp of language particularly the Mando tongue. He was given a commendation for his efforts in disciphering the Mandolorian communiques. And was offered the position as ships comm officer. However Kae declined the posting instead he asked the Captain, to assign him to a security detachment where he would later serve with distinction during the defense of Iridonia as the Mandalorians tried to retake their previous spoil. The battle raged for two days leaving the Republic Fleet so badly damaged that it was forced to withdraw. Unfortunately allowing the Mandalorians to reclaim the system but at a heavy price. The Ghosts of Malachor Kae's ship the RNV Light of Ithor was enroute back to Coruscant when it was intercepted and attacked by a Mandolorian battlegroup in orbit around Malachor V the ship was forced to make planetfall leaving only a handful of survivors of a crew of almost four hundred. Kae had gotten used to not having to rely on his connection to the force up until that point. But too survive on the Mandalorian controlled world Kae had to utilize every ounce of strength just to help keep himself and the other survivors alive. They scrapped by day to day and for a year and a half of evading the local constabularly. And living off of what they could find or steal. Then one day Kae was surprised after a raid on one of their local Mandolorian Supply Depots. Kae felt a presence he couldn't discern where or what this presence was just that it was there and as they proceeded to their camp it grew stronger and stronger finally Kae was face to face with a robed figure standing in the midst of what Kae and his fellow survivor's called home. Kae drew his blaster not knowing what to expect and as he released the safety and pointed it at the figure. He heard several loud clicks and a rustling amidst the brush as he was greeted by a platoon of Republic Special Forces Soldiers pointing there heavy repeaters back at Kae. Who froze in place. The robed figure drew back her hood revealing the face underneath. Kae dropped his blaster and ordered his people to holster their weapons. The women addressed herself as one Praxine Nast, Jedi Knight as the words rolled off her tongue Kae tried to hide his 'gift' but by then it was too late since she stared at him as his guard went up. And as she would later comment in her report to the Order, that the order should keep tabs on one Ensign Targen Voss due to his 'definate sensitivity to the force'. Regardless of the Situation the survivors of the Light of Ithor were rescued and taken back to Coruscant and greeted by a heroes welcome. But their stay would be cut short. Mandolorians, Dark Matter and Treason Kae was at the transit terminal, with his ticket in hand and eagerly awaitng too see his wife. Especially now that after the year he had spent on Malachor and his promotion and medal for his service. He was just stepping up to board the shuttle that would take him home when a pale looking man in a Navy uniform grabbed him by the shoulder. The man informed him that though Kae was on leave, that it was now cancelled and that he was now to report spaceside for re-assignment and briefing. Kae inquired but the man shook his head in denial of any other information and bade Kae to a military transport which was returning all those Naval Personal who until a short time ago were on leave to their duties and ships. When Kae got spaceside a Marine Sergeant greeted him with his marching orders it would appear that Kae's new promotion to Second Lieutenant and the fact that his previous ship was a pile of scrap on Malachor's surface. He was reassigned as a gunnery officer to the Hammer of Wrath a newly commisioned destroyer as it speed off with the other vessels of the third fleet to assault the world that Kae had spent a year living upon as a combatant. The assault was going well as the Mandalorian forces fell back under the overwhelming force of the Republic fleet as the Admiralty had predicted would happen. However further into the system the fleet started meeting stiffer and stiffer resistance as word filtered back to the fleet that the Mandalorians had been reinforced by contingents of their leaders personal guard. And it was decided that command needed proof that the Mandalore was in system leading the defence. A Covert Operation was launched to recon the area and confirm or deny the Manadalore's presence Kae was picked for his skills to undertake the ops as a mission specialist for his familiarity with the Mandalorian language and his understanding of Mandolorian security systems. Appearances *The Path Of Light and Shadow. Trials of a Jedi Master Category:Jedi Category:Force User Category:Males Category:Human